Bullshit
by Kaity331
Summary: Rated T for a reason now plz read and review i'd like to know how i did!


Itachi One Shot

**Itachi One Shot**

The stony cold ate at her bare skin and the wind whipped past her face. But she didn't stop; her only goal was to get out of this place alive. The only thing comprehendible at this point was the fact that she had escaped that place, and for as long as she could run, was free.

But somehow, she had a feeling of pure dread etched in your stomach. Sakura felt sick, almost like she were going to throw up.

The clearing she had suddenly came to confirmed the fears that she somehow knew would become reality. Him, the one she loves with her heart but will never admit it, the one who tortured her but also unkowingly loved her back. He was standing right there.

Him in her very reach, and Sakuras in his. Him and Sakura both knew that this was not a good thing for herself. You didn't want to go back, not to be there again. In the dark. Tortured till death.

So she lowered herself into a half crouching position, and pulled a Kunai from the pouch from her leg. And with one blink, his eyes became a deep crimson.

She flung herself at him with such brute force that he had no time to dodge; he simply caught the kunai before it hit him.  
He grabbed her wrists with his hands, and she, not being able to use her hands, sent a swift kick to his side, which he proceeded to catch. Resulting in you twisting and swiftly cutting his side with the tip of your kunai.

It was only a small cut, but it bled a lot. Just knowing that she had done it made you thirst for more, but want to help him at the same time.

It was always this way; no matter what, she was always torn in two.  
Between what she wanted and what she had to do.

In her distraction, he flicked two shuriken at her and one hitting its mark while the other missed. She hissed in pain as blood seeped from the new wound in your side.

Her hand immediatly flew to the gash, covering it and applying pressure.  
He punched her hard in the jaw, and caught the kick she sent at him. The toll of running for so long was finally appearing physically. She was morally exhausted and her energy was slipping fast.

She was slipping in and out of consciousness, weak form blood loss. But her eyes snapped open when she found herself thrown hard into a tree. He was standing right in front of her, holding both of her wrists with one hand, and a kunai to her neck with the other threatening to kill her.

"What you aren't going to kill me" She spat after seeing him hesitate. "Is that very wise to say to the person who could kill you without any second thoughts" he challenged, in his hypnotizing voice that always made her lower your guard.

More pressure was put on, as he pressed her harder against the tree. His whole body was pressed against hers, and once again that burning desire to just touch him wracked through her entire body.

So ignoring the fact that he was about to kill her, she gave into her desire and pressed her lips against his. Still not dropping his guard, or the kunai, he let her wrists drop to her side and he kissed back, harder and much more passionately then she had. She reached up and grabbed a fist full of his hair. And he wrapped his arm around her waist.

His tongue pushed against her lips and she parted them slightly, her breathe mingling in with his, his tongue gently explored her mouth, and she his.

He pulled away, and began kissing her neck lightly at first. His lips lingered in places before he found a spot that satisfied him, he began to suck on that spot furiously. Earning a loud moan from her. Then he bit down and licked up the blood that flowed from that spot.

His lips slowly making there way to your neck and stopping just next to her ear. "You know you want it " He whispered. She was practically panting. She did want it, but she couldn't bring herself to trust itachi, after all he was sent to kill her.

Then as if sensing her distrust, he obliged.

A sharp pain came in tact with her heart. Sakura looked down to see he had struck her with a needle. "It didn't hit a vital point" She had whispered before relaxing unwillingly into his arms.

"I'm leaving you here, and when you wake, I want you to run" He whispered in her ear before laying her on the ground. Just before he slipped away she raised a trembling hand and caressed his cheek, leaving a long streak of blood.

Of course when she woke all traces of him was long gone, and I'm sure Pein was furious when He was told she 'got away'.

But as she lingered around the village that she had walked to, she always felt a distant presence.

Then as if by instinct, when the presence grew nearer, her hand flew up to her heart and she whispered "Not vital my ass"

You missed him...Itachi...


End file.
